As dimensions of integrated chip circuit components continue to be reduced, the materials used to fabricate such components play an increasingly important role in the performance of such components. In recent years, titanium nitride (TiN) films have become a widely used material in integrated chip components. For example, titanium nitride films may be used in making vertical interconnects that electrically connect a metal interconnect layer to an underlying transistor device within a substrate. Titanium nitride films may also be used as a barrier layer that separates a metal interconnect layers (e.g., a metal interconnect comprising copper, tungsten, aluminum) from a surrounding inter-level dielectric material having a low dielectric constant (low k). The barrier layer minimizes the diffusion of interconnect metal into the insulating material, which can degrade the electrical performance of the integrated chip circuit.